The Last Word
by Dovebean
Summary: Rosto is acting funny, but then so too is Beka; but how can a Rouge and a Dog ever coexist?
1. the Piper and his Puppy

**This one shot is based on the song Mr. Brightside by the Killers. **

**Also Dedicated to Lady Knight Jocelyn, You're Amazing, here's your one shot!**

--

Beka stood leaning out her window admiring the haphazard chaos of people that inhabited the lower city. Just like a certain pink rock still in her pocket they were jewels in the dirt, diamonds in the rough. She smiled as one of those chaotic persons broke off from crowd and looked up toward her window. Rosto had been acting funny lately; then again, she had been acting a little funny herself lately. Her smile widened.

"A beautiful flower, for a beauteous flower?" he held up tiger lily to her window far above, she laughed a little on the inside.

"Rosto, what are you up to?" now the crowd began to gather around the Rouge and his Puppy.

"Me? Up to something?"

Later that night, Rosto walked from the lodging house made tavern. He smelled the earthen roads and wished he could see more stars in the lower city. All he managed to see was a familiar window, and an awfully familiar flower. He smiled.

A hand came from the darkness of the window and pushed the flower out, vase and all.

With a crack the vase collapsed in on itself as it hit the ground. He just stared between it and the familiar window. But there was nothing to see. She was gone, and he knew it. Head in his hands he sat on the ground and leaned against the Dancing Dove.

An insolent cat crept from the darkness to sit next to him with no regard to his state of mind. Master pounce, thought Rosto, didn't understand when a fellow wanted a little bit of quiet to figure out a gixie's state of mind. He glared at the cat but without a glance pounce began to wash one black paw.

"You know, you have more attitude then a bag full of Quick Fingers?" he didn't really expect an answer but he really should have known better.

_I've got more brains then a most creatures with fingers_. Rosto took a double take on the cat he swore just talked. Pounce was simply examining his paws for fingers when he met Rosto's eyes. _ You're smarter than most, but you still act stupid. _

Rosto pick up the cat, though he wasn't sure that was what Pounce was and brought him face to face, eye to eye. He was thinking about how to reply to a cat when the door to the tavern opened next to him. It was an ice eyed terrier looking ready to kill.

"Rosto, release my cat this instant." He looked at the cat in his hands and swore the thing winked at him.

"No, Beka, I don't think I will. In fact I'm commandeering him. As he is member of the lower city it is my responsibility to protect him from crazed and irresponsible puppies such as you." She was furious, he could see her heckles raise and watched as her fists tightened. He smiled, that only irritated her more. "You know, I'm sure we can work this out." Beka wasn't sure he was talking about Pounce anymore but she no longer had patience for Rosto and his games. He was the rouge, she was a dog, and there was no working this out. She reached for Pounce. He kissed her.

She punched him.

She was going for an eye but only managed to blacken his shoulder. He didn't move but looked her straight in the face. She couldn't meet his eyes. All she could do was stare at the shoulder she had just punched. They were pulled from their frozen scene as Pounce protested being squished, he squirmed out of sight.

"You could have dodged that."

"I believe in taking the consequences of my actions." She had no answer for him. How could such an honorable man make it to his side of the law?

"You're a jerk." She turned to return to her rooms.

"And you're a dog, but I don't hold it against you." She turned around to punch him again, but found out he was much closer then she had thought as he caught her fist. "Beka. We are what we are meant to be. You are a good dog, I am a good rouge." He wrapped a hand around her waist, pulling her close, "but that won't stop me from wanting to spend every minute I can with you. It won't stop me from watching you no matter how you feel about me."

He let go over her and walked back to the tavern door, leaving her frozen in the darkness. When he felt a hand turn him around; he braced himself for another punch and was very surprised when he felt soft lips crush against his.

"I couldn't let you have the last word." She whispered under the hooting of the tavern. Without a backwards glace she left him to go to her room. He looked down when he thought he heard a cat meow

_Not very subtle, but it worked._ And with a cat smile Pounce followed his owner up the stairs.

--

**Anyone else feel like the cat is too devious for his own good?**

**Thanks for reading, enjoy reviewing!**

**Dovebean**


	2. the Puppy and her pigeon

_**Sitting here armed with ice cream and driven by the fact that bavenbrighteyes has posted six chapters since my last one. Yet, I stare at an empty page. I can't get Alanna out of my mind but I can't get her on to the paper…**_

**Moral of the story- I epically fail at life. I have plenty of excuses, but I don't want you quoting lord Wyldon to me, so let's just say I gave you a better one shot instead of another crappy chapter.**

**This is a one shot of our favorite terrier, written long ago and incomplete. **

**Let the Clichés begin!!!**

-----------

Rebeka stood at her window and watched the stars slowly die.

That's how she thought of it these days, the stars weren't twinkling anymore like that night she let down her guard. The stars weren't laughing like on that night he first kissed her. They weren't angry like the night she found out. No, they were slowly dying and had been for a long time.

She turned away as a familiar pidgion landed on her sill. He was pure white from head to tail, excluding the black blob where his heart would have been. She shied away from the memory of their first meeting, her whisper still haunted her. _Tell her I love her. Tell her I would have married her._

"Tell her I would have married her." She couldn't stand it anymore, she couldn't stand his whispering, his insisting, his needing to be here as if she didn't know. Would have married her?!

She threw her sparkly pink rock at the sad creature in her window. It disappeared for a moment, but soon returned to her, sill vying for nourishment that wasn't there. She couldn't watch it peaking at her window sill. She couldn't watch it looking for what it would never find. She couldn't watch it at all.

Rushing forward Beka slammed the shutters on the silly creature. Shouldn't he be asleep now anyway? She had noticed that the pigeon she had resolutely refrained from naming, was awake more at night. That thought jarred broken memories she didn't want to think about. Little did she know, she didn't have a choice.

The image of stars laughing down at her as the thunderstorms over head cleared. She made a face at the sky but kept walking, straight into medium, dark and handsome. He had that quirky half smile as she hung on him for balance, and he held her for fun. He laughed when she huffed away quickly but she did not get far. Not two steps from**,** him he cried that she couldn't run from him forever. Fate obviously kept crossing their paths. When she turned around to yell, there he was. So close. Too close. Their lips were touching. His arms were around her, her arms were on him. Then something snapped, the storm, the cat, the endless trouble with the gangs in lower city. She melted into his arms, for once feeling protected, for once letting go of everything and not caring about tomorrow.

She shook out her revere. Course, tomorrow had come; once, twice and over again. A million tomorrows had awaited them and not every one of them with happiness. Who was she kidding? There was no happy tomorrows for a puppy and a rusher. She had known that when she let him lead her to his room but at the time she hadn't cared. As a baby's cry sounded in the corner she wished she had cared, so badly.

-----

**So I don't like how this ended, though it was never meant to be the ending. Sigh *your replies are motivation to fix it!!!***

**3 Dovebean**


End file.
